


Dream A Dream

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witch Labyrinths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Trapped in a labyrinth within a dream, Madoka finds her way.





	

_Lost in a winding maze_   
_And everywhere I gaze_   
_I see more of the same_   
_Impossible_

_I never had a dream_   
_That felt so real to me_   
_Even though it all seems_   
_Impossible_

_The twisting pathways_   
_The backwards halls_   
_If I were to take one wrong step_   
_I would fall_

_The checkered floors amaze_   
_The spindly window frames_   
_It's left me in a daze_   
_I'm lost and all_

_And all that I can see_   
_The path in front of me_   
_I'm terrified but step by step_   
_I heed the call_

_I come upon a door_   
_It wasn't here before_   
_I don't know what's in store_   
_But I reach out my hand_

_I taste the air of war_   
_The wind rushes and roars_   
_A scene straight from old lore_   
_I cannot understand_

_Then there_   
_In front of my eyes_   
_Floating in the sky_   
_Something to terrorize_

_I dare_   
_To step into the light_   
_And watch this horror fight_   
_My friend..._

_Broken by the memories I make_   
_I hear a voice that's calling me awake_   
_And as I watch I take a step away_   
_I dare to pray_   
_That I can make a better day_

_I don't remember what I wished that day_   
_I never had a thing to do or say_   
_But I will not betray_   
_I know we'll find a way_   
_To beat the danger in the skies and stay_

_I give to you a shining light_   
_So let me be your guide tonight_   
_You no longer need to fight_   
_Let me show the way_   
_I won't rest until everyone's safe_

And when I wake I'm nowhere near the dream  
I can't believe my mind made up that scene  
I remember everything  
I've no clue what it means  
So I get out of bed and put my mind at ease


End file.
